Transylvania, Land of Night
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: Multichaptered sequel to Rocky Horror. Written long ago, but finally revised. Enjoy! : Revivals! :DDD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: A little bit more revised version of my novel-fic Transylvania, Land of Night. I hope you like it. I own none of the characters except for my Ocs', other than that, it's comepletely the property of Richard O'brien.**

After Riff Raff had killed Columbia, Frank, and Rocky, him and Magenta returned to Transylvania. Well, they're returning. Riff Raff was in the control room when Magenta walked in.

"Hey, Riff?"

"Yes, Magenta? My most beautiful sister?"

"Why'd you have to kill Columbia?!? She was my best friend you know." Magenta was on the verge of crying now. The sudden questioning surprised Riff Raff greatly. He turned the lever to control, auto. Or auto-pilot as some would say. He turned around to face his sister.

"Magenta, I had to get my revenge on Frank. I didn't mean to kill Columbia, it just happened."

"Well then why did you kill her? You had the lazer in your hands! I wanted to stop you, but it was too late, besides, even if I did you'd probably make a mistake and shoot me." Riff Raff got up and hugged Magenta, who was crying hysterically now. He smoothed her hair against the back of her head, tried to anyway.

"What's everyone so sad about?" A high squeaky voice asked. This made Magenta cry even harder, the voice reminded her of Columbia.

"It----it sounds like Columbia, b---but it can't be..." Magenta cried.

"But it is." Riff Raff said. Magenta looked up and sure enough Columbia was standing right there in the control room 5 feet away from them.

"But how?" Magenta and Riff Raff cried in unison.

"You can't find Earth people quite the easy mark you imagine!" Columbia answered.

"Huh?" Riff Raff asked.

"Well you don't think a lazer would kill an Earth person, now would you?" Columbia answered in a question.

"Well I'm just glad you're back!" Magenta said running towards Columbia. Magenta hugged Columbia and she thought she'd never let go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing RH is mine. . . .still not mine, how sad!**

The castle soon landed on the grounds of Transexual, galaxy of Transylvania.

"Ohmigosh! This place is beautiful!" Columbia was staring out the window taking it all in. "You're so lucky, I can't believe you live here!"

"You mean you can't believe _we_ live here." Riff Raff corrected her.

"You mean you're -----" Magenta cut Columbia off.

"Uh huh."

"Oh. My. Gosh! Must go pack!" Columbia hurried off towards her room.

"I'm coming with you!" Magenta called and half-ran half-jogged after Columbia.

When they got to Columbia's room they headed straight towards Columbia's closet.

"Eh, god! These fishnets must go!" Magenta declared holding up the pair of fishnets that Frank had somehow managed to put on her for the floorshow after Magenta had pulled the switch and Medusaed Columbia.

"Agreed." Columbia stated.

"God, these remind me of Frank too much. I couldn't stand these heels anyway...they made my feet hurt too much!" Columbia said picking up a pair of black 4-inch heels.

"Be right back." Magenta said and dashed off to the kitchen. When she came back she had a huge garbage bag in her hands.

"This is for the clothes you don't want, also for Frank's wardrobe." So the two girls spent the next hour or so raiding Columbia's closet decideing what to keep and what to throw away.

Once they were through they headed to Frank's room. Frank had the biggest room in the castle because he was the original owner. Magenta and Columbia were walking towards the closet when something on Frank's bed made Magenta stop walking. Columbia stopped too.

"What is it?" Columbia asked.

"I don't know if it's just me, but I swear I saw something flash on Frank's bed in the corner of my eye." They slowly turned towards the bed. Magenta wasn't seeing things. There on the end of the bed, right next to where the canopy ended, there was one of Frank's high-heels, and it wasn't empty.

"What the...?" Magenta wondered in a low whisper. Magenta held up her finger signaling Columbia to stay where she was at. Magenta walked over to the bed and pulled the canopy aside.

"Oh, no!" Magenta muttered. There on the bed still wearing the same clothes he wore in the floorshow, was Frank. Columbia walked up behind Magenta and squealed with delight.

"Ssssh!" Magenta warned. "I don't believe it." She whispered mostly to herself. Just then Riff Raff walked in the door way.

**AN: Dum dum dummmmmmmmmm! Cliff hanger!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Rocky Horror is still not mine. . .how sad.**

"There you are...why are you girls in Frank's room?" Riff Raff asked them with genuine curiosity.

"You're not ---" Columbia was cut off by Magenta.

"Well, we _were_ going to throw out Frank's clothes." Magenta paused holding up the garbage bag. "But," Magenta continued. " Come look what I found..." Magenta half-regretted she told him.

"Why'd you tell him?" Columbia whispered in Magenta's ear worriedly.

"Oh, like you wern't gonna tell him yourself?!? Yeah, right." Magenta was surprised at how mad she sounded. Magenta and Columbia glued their eyes on Riff Raff who was examining...Frank. _I guess it turned out it wasn't all over after all... _Magenta thought. Suddenly there was a ring on the doorbell. _We shouldn't be recieving visitors already! We just got here about 3 hours ago!_ Magenta thought. Magenta didn't really feel like leaving Columbia with Riff Raff but she still told them she'd answer the door and dashed downstairs to see who it was.

"Hello." Magenta said after she opened the door. There were two Transylvanians standing outside the door, one guy and one girl. Though, they were strangely dressed like Brad and Janet.

**AN: Dum, dum, dummmmm! I love keeping you guys in suspense!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Rocky Horror is still not mine, how sad.**

_I didn't even know that they sold Earthling clothes here...oh yeah, I forgot about Earthlingween! But it surely isn't Earthlingween now...snap out of it! Find out what they want!_ Magenta thought to herself. "Hi, I'm Sam, and this is my fiancee, Moossi. I was wondering if you could help us. You see, our spaceship broke down a few lightyears back. Do you mind if we use some of your devices to fix it?" The boy introduced them.

"R-Riff Raff!" Magenta called. "Come down here please!"

"What is it?" Riff Raff called back down.

"Just come down here!" Magenta insisted. "Hold on one moment, k?" Magenta told the couple. Riff Raff almost tripped on himself climbing down the stairs.

"What is it?" Magenta told the couple to hold on one more time then closed the door silently.

"Shall we have some fun with this?" Magenta asked her brother.

"Have fun with what?" Riff Raff asked Magenta not catching on.

"There is a Transylvanian couple here that say their spaceship broke down a couple lightyears down. But the strange thing is they're dressed like Earthlings and is definatly not Earthlingween! The guy's name is Sam and his fiancee's Moossi. They look strangely like Brad and Janet...does the whole Frank body upstairs thing bother you? Oh, great I'm getting off track again..." Magenta rambled on.

"Ssssh. Calm down, sister." Riff Raff lifted Magenta's chin and kissed her softly on the lips. "We'll do this as long as the couple doesn't wander up to Frank's room."

"Haha...alright." Magenta walked back to the door and opened it. She could see it was starting to rain. "I think perhaps you'd better both come inside." Magenta told Sam and Moossi.

The couple thanked them and walked in.

Columbia came down in the elevator. _Now why didn't I think of that! I guess I forgot about the elavator that Frank had put in to get to his lab and his room easily..._ Magenta thought.

_Hmmm. I wonder if Frankie's alive if he is----what the ----? _Columbia thought to herself. Columbia walked up behind Magenta and Riff Raff. She tapped on Magenta's shoulders. Magenta turned around.

"Yes?" Magenta asked her.

"Who are they?" Columbia asked her motioning to Sam and Moossi.

"Oh, those are Sam and Moossi, we're gonna have a little fun with them...kinda like how we did with Brad and Janet. But we just need to make sure they don't wander up to Frank's room." Magenta whispered to Columbia.

"Oh, okay. I'll go back up to my room now." Columbia said and turned back to the elavator.

"Your room?" Magenta asked skeptically. Columbia walked back.

"Okay, okay. I'm going back up to Frankie's room to try to find out what exactly is going on." Columbia whispered.

"_Frankie? _Oh, please don't tell me you think he's positivly back..." Magenta thought out loud.

"So what if he is. I loved him and if he's back I'll love him again!" Columbia snapped and headed back to the elavator. Magenta shuddered and turned around.

"What was all that about?" Moossi asked. Magenta cringed, hoping they hadn't heard too much.

"Typical friend fights, it's nothing really." Magenta answered Moossi.

**AN: Just reveiw people. . . and I'll update. Trust me, there's still a lot of chapters to go before this ends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Rocky Horror sigh**

To Magenta and Riff Raff's surprise the elavator came back down and it wasn't empty. Frank was standing in the elevator in a different outfit than what they had seen him in before. Frank looked just as shocked to see the visitors as Magenta and Riff Raff were shocked to see him.

_B---but how? It just doesn't seem possible! _Riff Raff thought. "But, m-master...how'd you live?" Riff Raff asked, half-expecting an answer half-still not beleiveing he was standing about 5 feet away from him.

"Did you not realize that the lazer you used was only a stun?" Frank answered in a question,...coldly.

_That explains why Columbia came back...but why Frank? And does that mean Rocky'll be back? No, he drowned...grrr! Pay attention to what's going on! _Magenta told herself. The elavator came back down again, carrying Columbia this time.

"FRANKIE!!!!! Yay! You're back! You're back!" Columbia almost screamed running to hug him. Columbia was too excited to hear Frank ask

"Why is she hugging me?!"

"Oh, come on! Have a heart. She loved you and now that you're back and Eddie's dead...she wants to be with you again." Magenta answered Frank.

"But what about Rocky? You can't tell me he's dead!" Frank asked no one in particular.

"Then I won't tell you...I'll have...Riff Raff tell you." Magenta told Frank.

"Oh, Rocky! How did I let this happen? Oh, well. I wouldn't mind being back with Columbia again..." Frank thought out loud.

"Excuse me, but are we suppossed to follow this?" Sam asked. His fiancee was just staring at Frank opened mouthed. Which was strange because she too was a Transylvanian...unless she was an Earth person...then that would mean their baby, if they would ever have one, would be a cross-breed.

"Oh, this happens all the time...it's like a little game we like to play." Riff Raff answered Sam.

"Isn't that right guys?" Everyone agreed even though Frank, and Columbia wern't really sure what they were agreeing to. Columbia moreso than Frank because Frank was actully half-way paying attention to what was going on.

"Well, surely...we are in no mood for games. We came here in need of help. Now, if you're not willing to help us we can easily go somewhere else." Moossi was getting impatient.

"We're sorry." Frank spoke to the visitors for the first time. "Sometimes we get so used to it, it seems like it's really happening."

"Okay...well, can we get the devices we need?" Moossi asked.

"Be right back. Come on Columbia, let's go." Frank said as he lead Columbia towards the elevator.

"Next stop...the lab!" Frank exclaimed as the elevator started to rise, Columbia giggled giddily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Rocky Horror still belongs to Richard O'brien. . . .who I am not. I am female for one thing, tweleve years old for another, and I wouldn't have the time to write this if I was Richard. So THERE! You can't sue me.**

**AN: The song between Frank and Columbia is ALL MINE I wrote it, took me a while to. NO PLAUGERISM!!!!**

Once the elavator was gone Magenta turned to Riff Raff. "What do you think he's planning on doing? We don't have anything to help fix spaceships! And if we tell the visitors we don't have any they'll ask to use the phone and----oh this is just too much!" Magenta rambled again in Riff Raff's ear.

"Ssshh, dear sister. Everything's going to be alright." Riff Raff kissed Magenta on the lips again. "Would you like some uh...Champaigne while we wait?" Riff Raff asked Sam and Moossi.

_What in the world is he doing?! URG! Now I'm confused! Ah, yes...the stalling...duh! _Magenta thought.

"Oh, um I don't drink." Moossi answered. Sam looked at her as if she were crazy. This indeed proved that Moossi was from Earth. But who would name their kid Moossi? The mystery still remains. It appears that Champaigne to Transylvanians was like Water to Humans. Sam whispered something in Moossi's ear.

Magenta and Riff raff could see her mouth "Oh."

"Yes, I was just kidding! I always like to act like Earthlings, even when it isn't Earthlingween." Moossi said and giggled nervously. She was obviously lying.

_Meanwhile _

"Oh, Frankie! You don't know how scared I was when I saw Riff Raff with that lazer!" Columbia said leaning on the railing above the main floor of the lab.

"I believe I do. I saw you scream, but it was worse when Riff Raff pulled the trigger. Because then I knew he wasn't joking. I was stupid for trying to escape by climbing up the curtain!" Frank told Columbia.

"Teehee. You actully did that? But it wasn't stupid, you were scared." Columbia assured him.

"Humph. Now where did I put those devices?" Frank thought out loud. He turned back to Columbia. "You know what? I think your right, I wasn't stupid for climbing up the curtain. What I was stupid for was before Rocky, and before Eddie, I took your love for me for granted. I promise I won't do that this time." Columbia's sholders sulked. She sniffled.

"Eddie." "Oh. I'm sorry, you still have feelings for him, huh?" Frank asked Columbia knowingly. Columbia nodded.

"I'm sorry. I try to forget, but I can't. It's just so hard."

"Oh, Columbia. Come here. It's my fault, I was foolish." Frank said. Columbia got up and walked down the ramp towards Frank. Frank wrapped his arms around her in a loving hug. "There, there. It's okay. Here," Frank turned around and reached for something in his jewlery case, which he kept in the supply closet in the lab. "I want to make it up to you by giving you this." Columbia looked up. In Frank's had there was his pearl bracelet that he used as an ankle bracelet most of the time.

"Oh, you don't have to--" Columbia started.

"Yes, but I want to." Frank said putting the braclet on Columbia's wrist. It sparkled in the light.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Columbia exclaimed.

"Take good care of that. My dad gave it to my mom as a token of their love and before I met Magenta and Riff Raff---" When he said Riff raff he clenched his teeth. Columbia patted his side gently waiting for him to go on. "She gave it to me and told me to give it to whatever special lady or man..." Frank chuckled. "That I planned to marry, or be with for the rest of my life when the time was right. So, now it's yours." Frank continued. "So I take it first lives didn't count?" Columbia joked.

"Hmm hmm. I have the sudden urge to..." Frank stands up and takes Columbia by the hand. And sings. "Sing a song to my special lady about a night when I was all alone No one to hold No one there That night when no one cared." Columbia joined in.

"That's not true For I loved you."

"I was in daze trying to make my way through a maze of tangles and twists and lies."

"I tried to find you I tried to love the man I once knew." They both sang the next part.

"But that man was no where to be found Turned out he was just sitting on the ground."

"In a room." Frank continued to sing.

"Just waiting to be let out." Columbia sang.

"Now that I found you. I know it's true."

"Now that you've found me, all the rest is history."

"Now I know that I love you I know you are the one. The rest is all done." They both finished the song together.

"Wow," Columbia said. "That was the most sentimental we have ever gotten."

"Hey, at least now if, well I hope it doesn't happen, but if we split you can't say that you got a big nothing from loving me." Frank told her.

"Yeah, I'd say I got a big something." Columbia said and practically threw herself on Frank. They landed on the hard floor.

"Hey," Frank said laughing. "Warn me before you do that next time."

"I thought I did." Columbia said and started to hug and kiss Frank very lovingly. The two were rolling on the floor laughing and having a good time when the elavator came up with Magenta, Riff Raff, Sam, and Moossi. The giggling and rolling stopped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dicalimer: Story does not belong to me, yada yada yada. True owner is Richard O'brien and blah blah blah blah blah.**

"How did--?" Columbia started.

"Don't know." Frank answered her before she could ask the whole question. Columbia rolled off of Frank and brushed herself off. Her corset came loose and out popped part of her breast. She adjusted her corset hoping no one noticed.

"Do you guys do that all the time?" Sam asked. Columbia shot a glance at Frank that said: "Say something." Frank stood up and he to brushed himself off. He was both looking angry and feeling it.

"Why should you be watching anyway?" Frank threw a question back at them, crossly.

"Well, we, uh, I, uhhh..." both Sam and Moossi tried to explain but couldn't find what to say.

"I thought so." Frank said looking pleased with himself. "Do it again," Frank said grabbing Moossi. "And the girl goes." Frank finished. "Hey! Let go of my fiancee!" Sam ordered. "You can't punish her for something I asked!"

"Would you rather have me punish you?" Frank asked Sam letting Moossi go and he pulled his whip out of the supply closet. Moossi made her way back to Sam.

"N-no." Sam answered frightened and took a coulpe steps back, tried to anyways but Magenta and Riff Raff were standing there watching and blocking the elevator.

Moossi gasped.

"We're in a hurry, so if you could please let us use the devices--" Sam started.

"I know what you requested, Sam." Frank cut him off.

"Oh Sam, I'm frightened!" Moossi said clutching her fiancee for dear life.

"But, you should be punished for what you just did." Frank continued. Moossi clutched Sam even harder.

"So, why don't you stay for the night? Or maybe a bite, I could show you my favorite obsession." Frank surprised everyone in the room. "No, we shouldn't Sam. This type of...person? Can be unpredictable! We can't trust it!" Moossi whispered in Sam's ear.

"No worries, Moossi! It's alright. Stay close and everything will be fine!" Sam whispered back.

"Columbia!" Magenta hissed. Columbia walked over to the elevator.

"What?" she asked.

"Show them to their seperate rooms so we can actully think about what we are gonna do."

"Okay...hold on." Columbia said then she walked back over to Frank.

"Frankie, come here." Columbia whispered in Frank's ear.

"Why?" Frank asked.

"Just come here please." Columbia answered.

"One moment." Frank said to everyone else in the room. When Columbia and Frank were out of ear range Frank asked,

"What?"

"Magenta says we need to think about what we're gonna do because this wasn't as well planned as it was with Brad and Janet, so we need them to be shown to there seperate rooms...should I do it?" Columbia asked.

"Well, since I'm sort of making this up as I go along, yes." Frank answered. When they walked back Frank turned to Columbia. "Columbia," Frank said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Go show Sam and Moossi to their room."

"Rooms." He whispered with a knowing wink at Columbia. Columbia walked toward Sam and Moossi. Magenta and Riff Raff parted making a path to the elevator. Columbia grabbed Moossi's wrist and Sam's wrist in each hand and pulled them into the elevator. They went down. When the elevator came back up Columbia was standing alone.

"Grrrr. What are we gonna do?" Columbia asked.

"I, hmm...maybe we should...uh...humph. I don't know." Frank said.

**AN: Before I update the next chapter, I'd like to hear from all you readers in your reveiws what you think will happen next in the story. You never know, your predictions just may come true.**


End file.
